new outfit!
by roflkittenz
Summary: sasoxdei Sasori needs somebody to model the new outfit he is creating for one of his "puppets" and find Deidara to be a perfect candidate to do just that.lets see what happens when Sasori springs an unexpected Suprise on the blonde.hehe..read!


_**Here is a sasoxdei one-shot. WARNING THIS IS A LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**I decided to write this on a whim since I was feeling it. Btw, thanks to all the people who read my stories and even more love goes out to those to review thank u thank u I really appreciate it! Feedback please! Im not as much of a sasoxdei fan as I am tobixdei, but I still like sasori and deidara coupling every now and then. Same with itachixdei, which I plan on writing a few of those aswell so keep a look out! :) ENJOY! 3**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Deidara stood still with his arms extended out on each side of him, his cheeks a shade of pink. he shyly fidgeted as he felt Sasori tug on the hem of the maid outfit Deidara was reluctantly modeling "come on Sasori hurry up" Deidara pressed. Letting himself get put in a position like this irked him to his very core. Never the less, He reassured himself that taking the rout of self-preservation was in his best interest. A private display of humiliation or another one of Sasori's poisons….he shivered at the thought of the last time he foolishly let his emotions get the best of him and took the poison out of spite…**never. Again.** Of course, he would never willingly admit this to his partner, or anyone else for that matter.

"Hold still, Damnit" Sasori mumbled. His mouth was full of pins as he tried to finish adjusting the outfit. The only source of light in the small room was a candle on the desk that Sasori did most of his woodwork on. Since the illumination of the blaze was so weak, it gave an eerie orange hue to the earth walls that surround them. Deidara never much cared for the distasteful, plane tunnel like hideouts that they migrated to every so often. The hideouts reminded him of burrows and tunnels made by an animal such as giant moles or prairie dogs…it gave him the willies sometimes.

Deidara pouted but obeyed, his arms burned from the strain of having to keep them suspended for so long. He had to keep his balance since he was standing on a stool in the middle of the room with a surface area so small it should have been illegal for someone over 4-years-old to stand on it. His blush remained as he spoke "come on Sasori hurry up...I can't Believe u even got me to fucking do this…What if someone comes in" he complained, on edge from the delicate situation he was in. He felt a prick at his side and winced "ouch. Watch it Pinocchio" he growled

"Shut it, Play-Doh boy," Sasori's voice barley restraining his irritation. He finally put the last stitch in before cutting the thread with his teeth. "There, Perfect" he said with a smile, standing up as he eyed Deidara up and down, taking in the pleasant scene.

The blonde fidgeted uncomfortable as his Danna studied him "stop it you sick freak. You can check the outfit out once u get it on the damn puppet but not on me" he glared off as if to avoid his master's gaze, his lips curved into a pout.

Sasori continued to examine him, circling him like a shark circling it's pray, as he lifted his hand and transparent blue threats flew from his figure tips to latch themselves onto Deidara's limbs. A grin crepe across the puppet masters face, causing His blonde partners' blood to run cold as the reality of the situation set in. he really was the pray…and he had him right where he wanted him.

Deidara's eyes became wide when he realized what was going on. He tried to move but it was no use against the chakra strings. Threw his gaze, Rage emanated daggers directly towards the redhead "there was no puppet was there u sick fuck!" his voice boomed.

"Don't be silly, Brat." His chakra threads coaxed Deidara's reluctant body off the stool and backwards, towards the bed that was pressed in the left corner of the room, across from the desk. He led his body across the mattress towards the wall that the bed was placed again, pressing Deidara's back against it as if he was one with the bed and the wall, ending up in a position where he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back pressed against the wall. Since the bed was towards the corner, only the very tips of the light beams given off by the melancholy wick would reached them and seemed to struggle too. The light would flicker as if taking extreme efforts to stay a blaze,reaching for them faithfully. He took his time crawling towards him as Sasori held him against the wall with the chakra strings. He slammed a hand against the wall right next to his face, making Deidara jump and shut his eyes tight before hesitantly opening them again to stare at him questioningly. This cocky display only pissed Deidara off even more which,on the contrary,his Senpai seemed to enjoy, feeding off the rage. Sasori's fluid voice was laced with mischievous intentions as he spoke "You've been my puppet all along, brat." His face was shrouded in darkness, seeing as it was now out of the boundaries the light would reach. This made his smirk ghostly, frightening.

The pink that was brushed against his cheeks was no more, now deepened into a shade of red. He saw Sasori lift up a kuni "w-what are you doing..." he winced when he heard a sickening ripe. He felt the resistance of his ponytail give way, causing his hair to fall all around him "s-stop it Sasori you're freaking me out a-bit..." he admitted hesitantly. The statement was only a piece of the truth. Deidara really was disturbed by his partner's uncharacteristic behavior; then again it felt so inviting.

"Well Look at that. It really is possible for you to look even girlier then you already do," Sasori beamed from the comment he bestowed upon him. Before Deidara had time to protest or even make sense of the comment, Sasori pressed his lips against Deidara's, his kiss deep and lips softer than Expected.

The strings forced obedience from the blonde who struggled to break free from their bind. He whined in response from the strain as his Danna caressed his lips with his own. He apprehensively responded by moving his lips in time with Sasori's, trying to suppress the length that was growing under his waistline. His panting increased with every break of the kiss "s-sasori stop it,..t-this isn't funny..." His protest was weak as the feeling began to swallow him.

Sasori's lips trailed down Deidara's neck, his Fingers gliding ever so gently over his skin. The strings that were latched onto Deidara's legs began to guide them a part as the puppets hands continued to travel down the bombers body.

He blushed hard when he felt his legs being spread "p-please sasori-no-danna..." he panted desperately, giving in fast. His body was relaxing and Sasori felt the resistance on the strings becoming less apparent. Deidara's eyes opened with a look of panic as he watched Sasori lift his arms above his head and pin them against the wall where he was leaning. His legs were still spread and the skirt barley concealed his most private areas. His cheeks burned bright as he felt Sasori's seductive eyes on him "Danna..." he complained as he struggled again "your a sick pervert!"

Oh how right the blonde was. The vision of his beautiful partner with his arms above his head, hair set free around him, his knees up and feet firmly against the mattress,legs spread for him. the maid outfit was ruffled and crinkled from so much of the movement and caressing that was taking place. There was no turning back now.

Suddenly, Deidara felt the cool touch of Sasori's hand reach under his skirt and grab hold of his member. He gasped as his face grew to a shade Sasori had never seen before. "Oh? You're already this hard?" Sasori said with a smile as he teased.

He winced as he felt his hand wrap around his length and begin to pump slowly as if to tease him "s-stop don't touch there!" he cried out, he tried to close his legs after the sudden forward actions of his partner. His dainty, yet strong, legs began to tremble as his nerves got the best of him. Sasori just smiled and hiked his skirt up even further, loving _his_ brat's response to this.

The puppet master watched his lover crying out with such intensity as he pleased him, driving him crazy. His cries, however sexy, were becoming a little louder then expected. Sasori flicked his pinky and before Deidara knew it, his forehead protector had been pulled down over his mouth, muffling his voice. To be quit frank, Sasori could care less if anyone found out about him and his partner, but he would prefer to keep it between the two and would especially like to keep somebody from barging in and ruining his fun.

His student looked so enticing, his face was red and eyes wet with gentle tears. He was twitching in response to the pleasure Sasori was causing him to feel. Deidara's eyes widen before his lids clenched down over his pupils with such force as if he believed it would help hold back the pre-cum that was already oozing out of his tip and down Sasori's hand.

Sasori lifted Deidara's legs up and rested them upon his shoulders; the embarrassment overflowing and presenting itself with a brilliance resembling that of a spider lily; whose color contrasted against his magnificent pale skin. Since Sasori had grabbed his legs and jerked them upward to place them on his shoulders, this caused Deidara's body to bend in a slightly uncomfortable position. All of the pressure was concentrated in his neck and shoulders since these areas were what was being pressed against the wall, pinned with Sasoris weight. Shocks of electricity ran up his spine and threw his shoulder blades. His neck was being forced forward; chin nearly resting on his chest. His arms were still above his head, which was causing his shoulder blades to protrude a bit, not helping the discomfort. Deidara winced and growled in protest to the position he was being placed in but didn't mind it to much seeing as the waves of pleasure that were coming consistently distracted him from how his body was being contorted. And to be honest, the thought of Sasori doing this to him and seeing him in this position, no matter how uncomfortable, strangely turned him on even more.

Sasori couldn't take this anymore, undoing his pants and pulling them down slightly, exposing himself as he continued to caress Deidara's tip. He put his fingers up to Deidara's lips and taped them "suck" he commanded. Deidara obeyed the command without hesitation or question. Once his fingers were coated well enough, Sasori moved them to Deidara's entrance, pressing against it, and slide them inside gently. He began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion impatiently as his other hand continued to work on his length.

Deidara hadn't even noticed that the red head was exposed as he arched and cried out, distracted by the unseemly things Sasori was doing to him "o..oh Sasori I'm getting close ahh ha~!" his body was getting to exited, his member throbbing wildly, his toes not able to resist the urge to curl and uncurl. Everything seemed to slow down in his world, the feeling about to burst and finally relieve him of this torturous bliss.

Sasori fingers griped and squeezed tightly under his tip, stopping him from releasing. Deidara winced and cried out as he did this. "You're not allowed to cum. Not just yet" Sasori said with a devilish grin. He leaned over him, towering as he did. He positioned himself at his lover's entrance and looked at Deidara whose eyes were begging for his master, overcome by lust.

"S-Sasori wait..." he whined nervously but his body didn't struggle. When he looked into his eyes it drove Sasori to the breaking point

Sasori ignored his concerns and slowly pushed against him, sliding in slowly evoking a loud moan of both pleasure and pain from the bomber.

"Sasori~!" his cries had become more shrill then before, his jaw seemed relaxed as his mouth hung open, a line of drool overflowed out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. His body was tense and trembling, eyes shut tight as he spoke in a soft voice "D-Danna..." his relaxed jaw was now in a tight clench "d-don't move its to much~!" he whined, leaning up the best he could and burring his face into his lovers chest, clinging for comfort.

Sasori only trusted deeper into his heat with every word Deidara spoke. He could feel his walls closing down around him, driving him to thrust harder and faster as every inch filled Deidara. He wanted to claim him as his, and this is how he wanted to do it.

"ah ha damn it Sasori I said slow down~!" he attempted to make his growls sound threatening but it came across as anything but. His breathing hitched with every thrust, only making Sasori smile as he kiss at his skin gently. His growl increased in-between his whines and his nails dug into the scorpions body. He nipped cutely at his body in response to his Danna ignoring his request. Sasori finally complied and slowed down a bit, but didn't stop. He was determined to find that bundle of nerves that would drive his lover crazy and straight into ecstasy. He lifted deidara up, his back now completely against the wall. He was no longer stationed on the bed, but suspended above it. Sasori held him up with ease, Deidara wedged between Sasori's very being and the wall that helped support and hold him up. the puppet master pushed his hips into him in fluid smooth movements.

As Sasori continued to thrust, Deidara curved his hips up to try and find a more comfortable position. The puppet shifted him slightly, and suddenly he was brushing up against Deidara's g-spot.

His eyes widened and he cried out, back arching as his hands shot back, pressing against the wall "D-Danna~! r-right there~!" he cried out with such volume and intensity, his arch was immediate and sharp. Jackpot. "Danna! Danna more~! Don't stop!~" he was begging him.

Sasori thruster directly into the cluster of pleasure sensors that caused his lovers body to produce goose bumps a top his skin. Deidara's legs and arms urgently wrapped around his lover's neck and waist, completely breaking the bindings of the weak chakra string with ease. Sasori felt is entrance pulsing around him wildly as he rocked his body with so much force his feet dug into the bed to steady himself. He closed any distance that was between him and his lover as they made love, holding him so close there heartbeats seem to beat wildly and in a rhythm that complimented each other. He couldn't take the feeling any longer. "D-Deidara! I'm close!" he warned

"Good~! Cum inside me~! Fill me Danna~! ah ha~!" he cried out as he clung to him. His cries were desperate and Sasori was sure everyone in the hideout could hear the shinobi now that his headband had loosened and fallen down around his neck sometime during their love making.

"I'm Cumming~!" Sasori moaned. He gripped Deidara's thighs as his thrusts slowed before he began to fill his lover deep inside his heat, overflowing a little as he did this.

Deidara couldn't take the feeling any longer; thankful he was finally able to release his fluid over his lover's chest and stomach "D-Danna..." he breathed into his neck lovingly and kissed at him sweetly. The feeling of climaxing with his lover was greater then he ever imagined. It urged him to suck patiently on his neck with a deep sigh.

Sasori held him close a few moments longer before lifting and setting Deidara down and proceeding to rest his own head against the pillow, exhausted. They were both panting, Deidara remained hunched over while resting against the wall he had been previously pinned to.

Deidara's eyes were glued to the ceiling as he mowed over what just happened. How he just made passionate love with his Senpai. Surprisingly, as the reality was settling in, it gave him a sense of calm and comfort. He had always respected his Senpai, but he had never before thought of him this way, and surprisingly isn't against it. Clearly. He was even willing to let that fact that he tricked and manipulated him into wearing this humiliating outfit,and proceed to sleep with him,slide. After all, this was how his Senpai operated. He would expect nothing less of the Shinobi. The blonde craned his neck and looked down at his Senpai to see if he could read some of his thoughts in his face, which he doubted, but hoped.

Sasori had his eyes closed as his breathing became even and calm, the rest of his body following suit. He didn't seem fazed or like he was really thinking about much. He never did. He looked as if he expected nothing less to have taken place, as if they did this on a daily bases!

Deidara couldn't tell if this annoyed him or made him feel better about all of this. He shook off the feeling and sat up a bit with a wince. He scooted off the wall and positioned himself so he was now laying on his side, curled up next to his Danna, facing him. When he did, Sasori open his tired eyes and looked at him but didn't say anything or make any sudden moves.

Sasori really admired the blonde even though he did annoy him and had much to learn about life in his opinion. Thought, the 19-year-old did have charm about him that was indescribable. Even his anger was cute to Sasori, but still annoying at times. He acknowledges Deidara more then he had many others, which was a big complement to the younger blue-eyed shinobi. Even Deidara's views on art, however annoying and wrong they may be, were acceptable only because they were matched with a passion and love that Sasori enjoyed. The rock nin never wavered or abandoned his beliefs, much like he did, or reasons for his love towards his art, and this he found very attractive in the boy. Of course he still couldn't help but engage in arguments with him, especially when he persisted.

Deidara reluctantly and hesitantly scooted closer to the red head to cuddle. His actions and movements seemed awkward as he displayed them. Sasori stared at him as if accepting his vulnerable display of affection. He wrapped his arms around his student and pulled him closer, even kissing his forehead as he did so. Deidara was already drifting off into sleep, Sasori watching over him as he did.

There sleep was heavy and deep, filled with nothing but good things as they lay with each other, limps entwined, sleeping soundly threw the night as there foreheads rested against each other. The room had never been warmer. The heat of passion had dulled and died but was replaced by a warmth neither had felt in a long time. They were happy.

_**End.**_

_**So there u have it sasoxdei one-shot :D. please give feedback it really helps me concentrate on starting fanfics and getting them done faster! And I really like getting feedback…makes me feel like the world is a little less of a sucky place. Also makes me feel a little less sucky 2 HAHA….:) sorry if some of the description was confusing about the positioning. Tried my best to explain XP**_

_**p.s. do not own naruto or any of the characters. **_


End file.
